The invention is based on an apparatus for regulating the idling rpm of an internal combustion engine as generally described by the preamble to the main claim. An apparatus of this kind is already known, but in which the electromagnetically actuatable control valve for opening the bypass valve must be designed for the entire range of regulation, and to achieve this, a very large electromagnet is required, which is therefore expensive and consumes a large amount of electric current.